theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridley
"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! IM NOT TOO BIG! ILL KILL ALL THE CHARACTERS AND GET INTO SSB4!" "IM SO SMALL" Ridley is a character in The Air Ride Series. About He is always yelling about how he is never playable in Smash Bros. He hates everybody who calls him big, which is most of Crappy Town. Personality Ridley is a general asshole to people. However, if you simply don't call him big or work at Nintendo, Ridley will ignore you, meaning while he is one of the most destructive people in Crappy Town, he is one of the easiest to ignore. Friends Chrom Enemies Sakurai (Worst Enemy, for obvious reasons) Miyamoto Nintendo in general Namco Bandai Games Anyone who called him big, or was in SSB4. SMSB Ridley is a playable character in SMSB. Ridley has a weakness to the attacks of Robin and Dr. Mario. He is more likely to summon the Chrom assist trophy. Ridley is able to fly in the air for as long as he wants, but is limited to using Airels and Special Attacks. Moveset Standard Attacks Standard Attack-Ridley slashes the foe, like he does in SSB4. This moves him forward a bit. 5% Forward Tilt- Up Tilt- Down Tilt- Dash attack-Ridley zooms across the stage, damaging anyone he comes in contact with. Airels Down Air-Ridley smashes his tail to the ground. Special Moves Netural Special-Ridley shoots a fireball. 6% Up Special-Ridley flies upwards Down Special-Ridley goes downward in a trample motion. Meteor Smashes. Only usable in air. 9% Final Smash:Too Big-Ridley grows huge. He remains in one spot and shoots out large fireball snakes. 142% fireballs. 999% contact. Role in Super Kirby Metroid Ridley has a big role in this comic. He is first seen with the baby Metroid (whom he thinks was made by Sakurai) and attacks the kirbies while claiming to be diryel and using his super Metroid sprite. He runs away, but smashes into a button because he wasn't watching where he was going and he "does not have a flying liscense yet." This actually actives a self destruct sequence. White flies away on the dragoon to zebes. While the other kirbys fly away on the kirby gunship. Ridley is then seen after the 4 pick up morph ball power ups. Appearantly he is sided with mother brain now. Ridley (Diryel) is working on making a super smash bros flash game, which he uses a SSB4 copy to put all of the data on the copy to the Computer, and then diryel makes himself a character in the game. He posts it, and sakurai takes it down due to using a character that is illegial to use in Smash Bros. Kraid comes in, and tells ridley the other leaders used a security camera to spy on the kirbys. Diryel is then seen at the depths of norfair. The 4 kirbys yell at him for "losing" the Metroid. Diryel then has enough, and suddenly rips off the costume, and reveals he is Ridley. Stupidstar Saga Ridley is the fourth Giant Battle. When Mewtwo first confronts the Kirbies, he says that if they thought it was Ridley, they were wrong, and says he is too big to make a virus. Ridley comes flying in and attacks the kirbies, resulting in a giant battle. Halfway through the battle, Ridley's theme plays instead of size up your enemy. Gallery Ridley SMSB.png Ridley.jpg Ridley the smelly attraction.png|Ridley in Nintendo Land. (May or may not be real Ridley.) Trivia According to White Kirby, Ridley is bigger than the city from Air Ride, the Smash Run stage, and the Pyrosphere combined. This is clearly a hoax, as Ridley is shown to be various different sizes throughout the series (Compare him in Comic 30 and 60) *Ridley is also one of the biggest characters in The Air Ride Series. Near the end of the picking up era, (Comics 21-30) Ridley started to have a "bad track record" with his comic appearances, appearing too often. Appering in comic 23, skipping a comic, appearing in comic 25, skipping a comic, and then appearing for the rest of the era, before comic 31 took his streak away for good. * However, he is mentioned in comic 31. * Nowadays, Ridley rarely appears in comics. Ridley is in the "City Trial Character" group, despite not being a Kirby Air Ride Character. He is the only character to do so. There is a running gag in the Smash Bros Wii U series about Ridley cheating in team battles, due to how he always helps the fighter "he thinks is the best." (Whoever hits him the most) This is clearly seen in his debut. According to Super Kirby Metroid, Ridley does not have a Flying Liscense. Ridley was supposed to be a boss in SMSB, as Poyo Ride said making him and Chrom characters would "Ruin" their Personality. Ridley then made it into the game due to Poyo changing his mind, as SMSB was not official. In SMSB, Ridley does not have a tail in some cases. Irionically, on June 25th, 2015, Ridley replied to a Dyna Blade challenge saying, "PHYROSPHERE, CHARACTER SCHOOL, MRS''' IWATA'''." The challenge was "Which Smash Stage was the gayest?" To qualify for the prize, which was that the commentors' schools would burn down and their teachers would die. So due to Ridley providing his "teachers" name, and a comment by Dyna Blade saying all the commentors' teachers are now "dead," Mrs. Iwata, mentioned in the post, should be dead. Less than a month later, Satoru Iwata died. *On January 5th, 2016, the post was changed to say Mr. Iwata instead on Mrs. Iwata. Ridley is the only giant boss in Stupidstar Saga who is only fought once in a giant battle. The others are proceeded by a regular battle. *He's also the only one who is not a powered up transformation. Category:Air ride group members Category:Crazy People Category:Titans Category:Dyna Blades Family Category:Main Characters Category:SSBB the SSE walkthrough characters Category:Metroid Related Category:Poyo Rides Favorites Category:Villans Category:Stupidstar Saga Bosses Category:Stupidstar Saga Enemies